1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a traveller setter for setting a traveller on a ring for ring spinning or twisting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a traveller is set on a ring flange in such a way that at first it is hung on a tapered rod of small diameter (about .phi. 1 mm), for example, and one end or one leg portion of the traveller is applied to the ring flange and then the rod is pulled outwardly as the traveller is pressed down by fingers. However, it is often the case with such traveller setting procedure that the rod is pulled more than necessary and the opening of the traveller is widened, which can cause "traveller fly off".
In order to eliminate the above problem, a traveller setting device as disclosed by Japanese Laid-open patent application No. 60-99025 has been suggested. This device, however, also involves deformation of the traveller and resultant "traveller fly off" and traveller breakage because it requires the action of pulling outwardly a rod passed through a traveller.
Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 40-31687 also suggests a traveller setting device. In this device, a spring is provided at one end of a guide on which many travellers are arranged in a row and travellers are pushed out one by one by the pressing force of the spring for locating a traveller prior to setting on the ring flange. This device, however, often involves the problem that the arrangement of travellers in a row is disordered when each traveller is pushed out by the pressing force of the spring, with the result that leg portions of adjoining travellers get tangled together and travellers are not supplied normally to the ring flange part, and hence unsatisfactory setting of travellers on the ring flange occurs.